Pretty Girls and Fighting Evil!
by TheHuntersMoon
Summary: Well folks i hope you like this. Edmund, Lucy and Eustace arrive in Narnia to help King Caspian. But hes not alone. Who is this girl? Will it be love :O
1. Chapter 1

**Pretty Girls and Fighting Evil****!**

**AN: Hopefully this one will go right. Honestly I've been trying to write a story based on Voyage of The Dawn Treader but it never works lol :) hope you enjoy this. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I OWN SAM!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful Narnian day. There was a ship. It was simply beautiful and honesty it was massive. King Caspian was the leader now, except this time he was bringing his loyal friend Sam. Sam was small, for 16, but she was slim and still growing. She had dark hair, almost black in colour and she had emerald green eyes that sparkled in the Narnian sun.<p>

"You ready Sam?" Caspian said with a smile.

She inhaled deeply and smiled.

"Yeh lets go."

The two walked onto the ship which was called the Dawn Treader. It was the finest ship in Narnia's navy. People gave her weird looks. She was the only female on board and these men looked like they haven't seen a woman before. She laughed softly and Caspian introduced me to everyone.

"Everyone this is Samantha the Brave, Princess of Narnia." he said with a beaming smile.

Everyone bowed and cheered.

"I remember getting crowned. Best day of my life. No actually learning about the Kings and Queens of Old was like the best history lesson I ever had." she said with a giggle as she ran across the deck, to speak to Drinian.

Caspian leaned over the side of the boat. He smiled and looked out over the beautiful ocean that they were so lucky to sail across. He was soon joined by Reepicheep.

"Anything wrong Sire?" the noble mouse said bowing low.

Caspian jumped from the side of the boat, Reepicheep chuckled a little mouse chuckle.

"Very sorry for the untimely interruption Sire."

"No no Reep it's fine, nothing is wrong." Caspian said still waiting for his breath to catch up with him.

"Very well Sire, I will check on the Princess." Reep said with a smile.

"Alright." Caspian said.

Reepicheep, ran up to Drinian and sat with them.

"I have come to see if everything is alright and if you would like to have a tour of this wondrous vessel your majesty. " he said with a bow.

Sam blushed and smiled,

"Why of course I would love a tour from a very noble and loyal mouse such as yourself."

Reep walked across the deck with Sam. He was telling her stories about the Kings and Queens of Old. She found it very interesting, learning about the past of her home.

"They sound very nice. Will I ever meet them?" she asked sadly.

"You may do. One day Princess." he answered back softly.

She sighed. She was shown her sleeping quarters and were the food was kept and Reepicheep even found her a sword. She twisted the sword round and felt the weight.

"Perfect." she whispered.

When they got to the deck there was a lot of commotion. Sam tried to find where Caspian was. She climbed up next to the wheel.

"Caspian." Lucy said with a smile.

"Lucy how on earth did you end up here?" Caspian said with a laugh.

"I don't know." Lucy said laughing.

"Caspian." came a deep voice.

Sam's head flipped round and she met gazes with the 'Just King'. She gaped.

"Edmund, how are you?" Caspian said as he wrapped a towel around his shoulders.

"Good and you?" Edmund said as he walked with his friend.

"Didn't you call for us?" Lucy asked.

"No not this time." Caspian answered.

"Well what ever the case I'm just happy to be here." Edmund said.

"Get off me, GET OFF." a boy screamed.

Soon Reepicheep came flying across the deck.

"Hello Reep. What a pleasure." Edmund said.

Reepicheep looked up and brushed his feather out of his eyes and bowed.

"The pleasure is all mine your majesty. But what should we do about him." he said looking at the boy and then back at the three monarchs.

"Perhaps we could throw him back?"

Edmund was thinking and then a grin started to appear on his face.

"Edmund!" Lucy shouted as she slapped him across the chest.

Sam ran down the stairs and slipped on the wet deck. She landed with a thump.

"Ouch that hurt. People should really learn to clea-"

Her mouth fell open again as two of the old monarchs were standing looking at her. Caspian laughed and helped her up. She smiled.

"Sam this is Lucy and Edmund. Lucy and Edmund this is Sam." Caspian said.

"Nice to meet you finally." she bowed her head.

"Nice to meet you too." Lucy said with a beaming smile.

Edmund was lost for a minute until Lucy elbowed him in the side.

"Uh yeh nice to meet you too."

"Sam is a Princess." Caspian said with a wink to Edmund.

Edmund looked at her and then at Caspian. Sam giggled and said,

"I'm not his Princess by the way." she smiled and Caspian took them all down to the meeting chamber.

He had everything from the Kings and Queens of Old. He had High King Peters sword, Queen Susan's bow, quiver, arrows and horn, Queen Lucy's dagger and healing cordial and he kept for King Edmund his flash light. The three older monarchs walked in and took their weapons and were chatting away like old friends, but Sam was so amazed. She walked round the room. She walked past Peters sword, she gently ran her fingers down its sheath. She then moved round to Susan's weapons. Her quiver had S.P engraved in silver on it. It was beautiful. She ran her fingers over the ivory horn. Edmund was watching her every movement. He then spotted Peters sword and walked over to it.

"Peters sword." he said with a smile.

"Yes. Looked after as promised. Here hold it of you wish." Caspian said taking it out of its sheath.

"No it's yours, Peter gave it to you remember." he said, in a low sort of voice.

"Could I see it?" Sam asked.

Edmund and Lucy smiled and Caspian handed her the sword. She held it up and twisted it round slowly. It was certainly a beautiful piece of weaponry. She mumbled the little writing, that was engraved into the metal.

"It's beautiful. I've heard so much about all of you. Your fascinating people."

"What have you heard?" Lucy said as they all sat down round the wooden table that was filled with battle plans and a huge map.

She smiled and walked around almost acting out everything she was saying.

"You got your title 'Just' for your fair judgement and ruling. And you got your title 'Valiant' for your bravery and faith." she said at the end.

"Wow..." Edmund said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First chapter of my new story Pretty Girls and Fighting Evil. :) hope you like it :) Please review. Thanks. All Welcome<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2 :) Hope you like it :P We find out about Sam's past and how she is a Princess. We also see Edmund falling in love :O haha enjoy :) Please Review. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST SAM!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

><p>Sam smiled at all the monarchs and then Lucy asked,<p>

"How are you a Princess?"

Caspian nodded, and said,

"Explain."

She smiled and placed her hands on the table making it dramatic.

"Well it was a couple of months after Caspian was crowned King of Narnia. See I have been a friend of Caspian's since he got crowned. I went with him to fight of the Giants in the North and then went with him to Calormen. Aslan came back and I became Samantha the Brave Princess of Narnia. See I don't ware dresses I were a tunic and pants with boots. I never played with dolls or girly stuff, I played with swords and beat guys at arm wrestling. I was always put down by my family, they said I was never good enough. So I became part of Caspian's crew."

Edmund and Lucy looked at each other with shocked expressions and then Edmund grinned and Caspian knew what he was thinking. Sam looked at Lucy with a confused expression.

"What's he grinning about?" she asked and Caspian shoved her up to the top deck.

"Your going to sword fight with High King Edmund." Caspian smiled with a beam.

"Wh-what no-no I'm not do-doing that Caspian!" she stuttered.

"Come on... Your not scared are you?" Caspian said with a cheeky smile.

She drew her sword and put it to his neck, and growled.

"I'm not scared of anything!"

"Then you wouldn't refuse the offer to show your strength then." Caspian said just as Edmund and Lucy appeared on deck.

Edmund smiled and walked in front of her.

"Don't be to disappointed when I beat you King Edmund." Sam said, with a evil grin.

"Oh getting cocky now are we Princess Sam." Edmund laughed.

"Enough talk, draw your sword." Sam said trying so hard not to smile again.

He drew his sword and they placed them together. Her green eyes bore into his dark mysterious brown ones. She was waiting seeing as girls never make the first move. Lucy and Caspian looked at each other. She gave up on waiting and swung her sword at him. They were almost dancing across the deck. She swung and he ducked. He'd swing low and she'd jump over it. She'd parry and he'd walk back. They finally ended the fight, her sword to his neck and his across her chest. They smiled at each other and took their swords away. She swung her sword round and slide it back into its sheath were it belongs. Edmund did the same except just put it in as he would normally.

"I guess I underestimated you High King Edmund. I had heard stories that you were skilled but I never imagined someone that could match my skills. Well done." Sam said, bowing her head.

"I'm quite shocked that someone like you could be so skilled with a sword. How long have you used one Sam?" Edmund said with a cheeky grin.

"Since I was 4. Father taught me, just to protect myself." Sam said as she looked over the edge of the boat.

Edmund sighed and went to speak to Caspian. Lucy walked over to the side, over next to Sam. She put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and smiled.

"What's wrong?"

"Edmund asked me when I learned how to use a sword like that. I told him my father taught me. It just brings horrible, upsetting memories of my father." Sam said as she looked down and two single tears fell from her eyes as she looked ahead.

"Oh... I'm sorry and I do hope I'm not being rude, but what happened to him? Your father I mean?" Lucy said with a sigh.

"He... He was apart of the war against the Talmarines. He died along side a faun called Tumnus." Sam said, as she looked into Lucy's eyes.

"Tumnus?" she whispered.

"Yes, your friend." Sam said as Lucy started to cry.

Lucy never knew what happened to him. Sam decided she would hug the Queen. Lucy wrapped her arms around the Princess and cried. Edmund looked over and so did Caspian.

"Why are they crying?" Edmund asked.

"I don't know but I think we should find out!" Caspian said.

Caspian and Edmund looked at each other and wondered over to the two girls.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Please Review. Thanks. All Welcome <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Chapter 3. Well hehe hope you like it so far folks :) this story is my main priority now as I have officially finished "Torn To Pieces!" :) Please Enjoy and Review. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING! JUST SAM!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

><p>Caspian and Edmund reached the girls.<p>

"What's wrong girls?" Caspian asked.

"Sam, is-is just upset about memories of her father. She told me about him. He died, in the first attack from the Talmarines, before we came. Along side Tumnus." Lucy said holding Sam close to her.

"Oh... I didn't know. Did I upset you?" Edmund said feeling pretty bad about what he said to Sam a while ago.

"No... No of course not Edmund. Its just I never talk about him, I can't even bare to think about him any more. It just hurts to know what happened to him." Sam said as she pulled away from Lucy and whipped her tears away with the sleeve of her tunic.

"I see... Are father was in a War." Lucy said and Sam looked at her.

"Really what happened in this War?" Sam said as she sat on the side of the boat.

Caspian and Edmund sat on upturned barrels as Lucy explained everything. Caspian smiled at his young friend as she sat, amazed at what the young Queen was saying. Edmund was staring at her. Here eyes, green as emeralds, her hair as dark as his own. He smiled at his sister and her very descriptive explanations and actions.

"Edmund tried to enrol before we came here." Lucy said.

"You WHAT!" Caspian raised his voice as he looked at the younger King.

"It was nothing, they wouldn't let me anyway so what is the big deal?" Edmund said looking down.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Caspian shouted standing up.

"I wanted to do something for my home country. I thought it was the right thing to do at the time. I was confused." Edmund said, standing up.

"STOP SHOUTING AT EACH OTHER!" Sam shouted and walked off down into her sleeping quarters, in which she would be sharing with Queen Lucy.

Edmund sighed and leaned against the side of the boat. Caspian and Lucy left to find Sam. He clasped his hands together and looked down. His annoying cousin, Eustace chose the wrong time to be a complete ass. He walked over and said,

"I see you just made a girl cry, you really are a beast aren't you?"

Edmund gritted his teeth and turned to face his bratty cousin and growled,

"You know nothing of what just happened! So why don't you BUTT OUT OF OTHER PEOPLES BUSINESS!" Edmund shouted and the whole crew turned to face their High King.

"Your even scaring your people cousin. Not a good move huh?" Eustace said smugly.

Edmund was losing it with his stupid, annoying cousin. If he could he would kill him. He just walked away to find the others, leaving Eustace feeling triumphant. He strutted around the deck and the crew members glared at him. Edmund was walking down the steps into the meeting chamber where he found the three of them sitting round the table laughing. He smiled.

"Hope I'm not interrupting..."

They all turned to him and Caspian sighed,

"Sorry for shouting at you Ed. I only wish for you to be safe."

Edmund playfully rolled his eyes and said,

"I was only trying to, it would never of happened."

"You never know..." Sam said motioning him to sit next to her.

"What have I missed?" he said with a smile.

"Nothing much. Lucy was just telling me about living in, where was it again?" Sam said, as she thought of what the place was called.

"Eh Cambridge..." Edmund said with a chuckle.

"Ah yes and how you live with your cousin, Eustace isn't it?"

They all nodded and Edmund sighed. Sam looked at him questioningly,

"What's with the sighing Edmund? I can call you that right?"

"I don't mind. Eustace just gets on my nerves! I just had a massive rant with him before I came here. He made me look like a bloody monster." Edmund explained.

Sam giggled and he glared at her. She could see in his eyes that he was angry at Eustace. She could always tell what people were feeling threw their eyes.

"Your not a monster. He doesn't know your past here Edmund. He just needs to be taught a lesson. Maybe Reep was right in suggesting to throw him back." she said and Edmund laughed.

Finally someone agreed with him that he should have been thrown back in a long time ago. He started feeling something different when he was next to Sam. He has only known her for like 5 hours, surely he can't love her? Right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it :) Please Review :) Thanks. All Welcome<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Chapter 4 :) Wow getting on well here :) The Lone Islands have arrived... Enjoy and Review :) Thanks **

**Disclaimer: I STILL OWN NOTHING! I ONLY OWN SAM!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

><p>"LAND HO!" was all they heard from the lower decks.<p>

Caspian, Lucy, Edmund and Sam ran up to the top deck and stood with Drinian. Caspian looked threw the telescope and then handed it to Edmund. He looked threw it and said,

"We should get a party and load the boats... Drinian?"

Drinian looked down and explained,

"Im sorry your majesty but the chain of command started with King Caspian on this ship."

Sam felt a pang in her heart and put a hand on the young Kings shoulder. When he looked at her she froze.

"Right..." was all he managed to say before he looked at Lucy and Eustace.

"King Caspian?" Drinian asked.

"Man the long boats, we will check the Island." he said and Drinian turned to Edmund and they did a little fist bump.

They manned the long boats and Sam was about to get in the boat when Caspian stopped her. She gaped and the whined at him.

"Why do I not get to come... I fought bloody giants Caspian."

"Its not safe." was all he said.

She couldn't be bothered with this and so she jumped in. Caspian sighed and Edmund shifted over a bit and she sat down next to him. She smiled and he totally went red. Lucy looked out over the sea and said,

"What's happened here?"

Edmund and Sam looked out too and Caspian said,

"There isn't a Narnian flag insight."

When they pulled up to land, they all climbed out and looked to see Reepicheep hold his little paw out to Eustace.

"Come on jelly legs." he said with his mousey smile.

"I can get out of a boat myself." Eustace said and he fell out of the boat and onto the concrete steps.

Reep sighed and both Caspian and Sam asked,

"Are you sure he is related by blood?"

Edmund and Lucy sighed and they started walking up to a ramp when a huge flock of crows flew out of a bell tower, causing the bell to ring. Sam jumped and hid behind Edmund grabbing his arm rather tight. He chuckled and she blushed and let go drawing her sword and clearing her throat pretending nothing happened.

"If we are not back by dawn, then send a party."

They walked up the ramp into the heart of the little village. They saw a church type building. Edmund, Caspian, Lucy and Sam were all thinking about going in. Eustace on the other hand was looking threw a boarded up window. There was a family shaking in a huddle in the corner of there shaken up house.

"Looks like no ones home... maybe we could go back?" he shouted and Sam rolled her eyes and walked up to the door with Lucy.

Edmund looked at Caspian to Eustace and shouted,

"Eh do you want to eh come here and guard something..."

Eustace ran back shouting,

"Ah yes, good thinking cousin, eh very, um logical..."

When he got to them the other four were walking threw the doors when Caspian turned round and handed Eustace a dagger.

"Don't worry I've got this."

Edmund walked next to Sam whom wasn't bothered about his presence, or was she? Edmund got out his torch and turned it on. Lucy ran off towards a book that was sitting on a stand. Sam and Edmund ran after her and Caspian kept scanning the room they were in.

"What is this and why are there peoples names in this book?" Lucy said as she looked at Sam who looked to Edmund who then looked to Caspian.

Caspian wondered over and looked at the book, he suddenly felt they should get out of here.

"They are slave traders!"

Soon the four of them were surrounded by a bunch of crazy, ugly slave traders. Caspian managed to shoot down some of them and then dropped the cross bow and drew his sword slashing down his enemies. Sam and Edmund became back to back helping each other out.

"DUCK!" Edmund shouted and Sam fell to the floor and he slashed down the guy that was attacking her.

"JUMP EDMUND!" she yelled as she swung her legs around and tripped up another guy in which Edmund stabbed.

Lucy was doing well on her own actually she was very strong and she had strong will as well. She wouldn't give up that easily. Everything was going to plan until a piercing scream echoed threw the church. They all turned to see an ugly mongrel of a man, with Caspian's dagger to Eustace' neck.

"If you want to here this kid scream like a girl again..." he said walking closer and Edmund said in an angry mumble,

"EUSTACE!"

He was dragging Eustace by his side. Eustace cried out,

"Like a girl!"

"Quiet!" the ugly man shouted and then added, "Drop your weapons. I SAID DROP THEM!"

They all dropped their weapons and that same man shouted again,

"Put them in irons!"

They got chains and shackles around their wrists and two men were holding back Caspian as he shouted,

"LISTEN! You insolent fools I AM YOUR KING!"

Edmund was struggling with three men attached to him and then finally a man punched him in the face pretty hard causing Sam and Lucy to squeak.

"You'll pay for that..." he growled and then the ugly man said.

"We will take these two to the market and take those three to the dungeons."

They picked Lucy up and she thrashed around.

"LUCY!" Edmund shouted as he got dragged the other way.

"EDMUND! EDMUND!" she cried out.

**...**

Caspian was kicking the gate in, trying to get it open. Sam was kneeled next to Edmund waiting for him to get up. Sam put a hand on his upper arm and instantly drew it back. She didn't realise how strong he was. She blushed and then he groaned and put his hands to his head. Sam smiled and helped him up.

"Thanks..." he said with a smile.

"Not a problem." she said still blushing slightly.

"Are you okay Ed?" Caspian said walking away from the gate.

"Yeh... Is their any way out of here?" he said, hoping that maybe Caspian knew if their was one.

"You will never get out..." said an old croaky voice.

"Who's their...?" Sam shouted.

"No one just a voice in my head..."

Caspian wondered over to the cave were the voice was coming from. An old man appeared and Edmund felt Sam's hand lightly in his own. He gripped it tightly looking at this man as he sat just outside the cave. Caspian kneeled down next to him and the man looked deep into Caspian's eyes.

"You remind me of a King I once loved very much."

"That King was my father."

"Oh... My Lord, please forgive me." he said trying to bow but Caspian picked him up and Edmund whispered.

"Is he one of the Seven Lords?"

Caspian nodded and then Sam and Edmund heard the sound of hooves and shouting. They both climbed up the bars and looked out. There was about 5 horses pulling a cart full of both men and women. There was one man that was running after the cart trying to grab this woman's hand. Ed and Sam met gazes and they both had tears in their eyes.

"DONT WORRY HELEAN I WILL FIND YOU!" the man said as he tried to get to his feet after getting punched in the face.

"What happens to them?" Caspian said looking at Sam and Ed.

"Watch my King." the man said.

The three of them even thought they were a little squished looked threw the bars and saw all those people get shoved into boats. Edmund slowly put an arm around Sam as they watched. The all got pushed out, and next thing they knew the sky went black and a crazy, gruesome, green mist appeared, criss crossing over its self and engulfing those poor innocent people. They watched as they got taken by the mist. Caspian jumped down and Edmund held Sam's hand as Caspian held her and placed her gently on the ground. She turned to the Lord and asked,

"What-what was that all about?"

"Its a sacrifice, see if you don't get sold by the slave traders, you get fed to the MIST!" the man said and Edmund's face drained of all colour and Sam looked at him as he said,

"We have to find Lucy... Before its to late."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OOOOOHHHHH! Hehe :) Hope you liked it :) Will update soon :) x Please review. Thanks :) All Welcome <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Chapter 5 :) Please enjoy and I kept my promise for updating soon :) Please review :) **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST SAM!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

><p>The three of them were waiting for the guards to take them to the slave traders. Edmund looked at Sam, who was sitting on a rock with her head down. He wondered over to her and placed a slightly shaking hand on her shoulder. Her head snapped up. When she was looking at him her whole body relaxed. She shifted over and he sat next her. She had been crying some more, as the fear of loosing Lucy was getting to her. Lucy was like her friend now and she would do anything in her power to protect her. As for Eustace, she was with Edmund on that one. He was a right, how they say "douche bag".<p>

"What's wrong Sam?" Edmund whispered in her ear.

"I do hope we get to Lucy soon... I couldn't bare to see her be taken away again." Sam whispered back.

He sighed and then the gate was slammed against the wall creating a thundering clang through the dungeon. Sam gritted her teeth and the she was grabbed by the shoulders, as were the other two. Those brutes put shackles on them again.

"MOVE!" one of the men shouted as he shoved Edmund threw the low gate after Caspian. Sam had to be picked up because she wouldn't move.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!" she cried as she hit the guy with her fists.

Caspian and Edmund looked round quickly to see Sam kicking and hitting this guy. Edmund smiled and Caspian rolled his eyes and they kept moving.

"Come on who wants the boy?" the leader of the slave traders shouted.

"We will take him off your hands... we will take ALL of them off your hands!"

Sam, Caspian and Edmund all got taken to the edge to see what was happening. All the crew members were battling it out and even the local people were getting involved. Caspian caught that mischievous glint in Sam's eyes and whispered to Edmund,

"That guy is about to have his life ended..."

"What...Oh right..." Edmund mumbled threw trying hold his laughter back.

You see Sam kicked him were it hurts and then flipped him over the edge. She had two men after her now. She ran and stood on the edge.

"Don't come any closer!" she shouted trying to keep a straight face.

They didn't stop walking and she threw her hands up and sighed dramatically, which then caused Edmund to burst out laughing, which caused Caspian to laugh because his laugh was so funny. She waited for them to get just a tiny bit closer to her, then she gave it to them. She swung at one of them and then karate kicked the other man. The two guys were trying to shut the laughing Kings up but they moved to much. Sam giggled and then she threatened to punch two of them and those men made a hasty exit and the Kings fell on the floor laughing. She smiled and then Edmund opened his eyes and breathed deeply, when he saw a man walk behind her. She noticed his facial expression and flung her fist backwards knocking him right out. She stuck her hands out and pulled them both up.

**…...**

The fighting had finished and they were walking threw the village back down to the docks where they found Eustace sitting in a boat already.

"My King... Could I come with you? My wife was taken and I'm a good sailor, I've been on the seas my whole life." Rince said.

"Of course you must." Caspian said glancing over to Ed and Sam.

"DADDY! DADDY IM COMING WITH YOU!" a girl came running and Rince turned round grasping his daughters shoulders tightly.

"If I may never come back..." was all he managed to say before hugging her.

"No..." his daughter shouted as she grabbed his hand tightly.

"Gale stay with your aunt!" he shouted and walked away.

They got to the docks and that same old man wondered out. He had a sword crossed over his palms. It was very, VERY old.

"My King, My King!" he shouted and Caspian turned with an expression that meant business. "This is one of the seven swords. These were given by Aslan to protect Narnia. He gave them to your father. He entrusted us with them, to stop the evil. You must place all seven swords on Aslan's table so the evil can be stopped."

Caspian grabbed the sword and said,

"Thank you, My Lord we will find your lost friends. I promise."

The crowds clapped and cheered and all 4 of them looked around seeing everyone so happy and that filled their hearts with hope and joy. Sam smiled as Edmund looked at the old sword. She officially liked him a lot. They walked over to the docks and Caspian saw the upset look on Ed's face. He stopped and Ed looked at him sideways.

"What?"

"Here you have this." he said with a smile as he handed him the sword.

He twisted it up and looked in awe. Caspian chuckled, Lucy smiled as she walked past her older brother. Sam stopped next to him and smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder and whispered,

"You coming back on the ship or are you staying here?"

He chuckled and he wrapped an arm round her shoulders. She giggled and they hopped in the boat.

"That's a really old sword huh?" Sam said nervously trying to make conversation with Edmund.

"Yeh, but a really nice one, don't you think Sam?" he said looking at the sword as he spoke.

"Yeh I guess, if uh it didn't have all that crap over it." Sam said with a laugh and Edmund laughed too.

Caspian and Lucy exchanged looks and Lucy whispered,

"I think someone likes someone else..."

Caspian looked over at Sam and Ed. They were laughing and chatting, almost like they had know each other forever.

"Me too. I'm very happy for those two. Sam has found it very difficult after her father died. She never really let anyone in and well she never let herself love anyone." Caspian said with a sigh.

"Edmund is kind of the same really. He has had it very hard since father left to fight in the war. He blocked everyone out and even here, we would hold a ball and every available girl who asked for him to dance he would turn them away. I'm glad he likes someone. Oh yay now he can't deny that he likes anyone because its obvious." Lucy laughed and then said to Caspian,

"You care about her don't you Caspian..."

She watched him row the boat.

"She is more a sister than a friend Lu." he said as he passed Lucy up to a minitor.

Caspian jumped up onto the ship followed by Edmund pushing Sam up and then jumping up himself. Eustace was struggling and Sam and Ed just laughed and walked off. They really did find him overly annoying and hard to be around.

"Lucy? Anyone... could someone help me up?" Eustace shouted and waved slightly.

"Caspian could you help me please? Eustace can't get up!" Lucy said with a small smile.

"Of course... even though he annoys the hell out of everyone on my ship." Caspian mumbled as he held out his hand, as did Lucy for Eustace.

**…...**

"Sam uh... can I talk to you about something?" Edmund said, his cheeks going a little red.

Sam smiled and sat on an up-turned barrel.

"Yes of course Edmund. What do you want to ask?"

"Uh well, I was um wondering if... um you could... uh help me with this sword.." Edmund stuttered and then gritted his teeth.

Damn why can't I tell her anything? He thought and then caught Sam laughing next to him.

"What's so funny Sam?" he said with a grin.

"Your hiding something from me..." she laughed and then Edmund stood up.

"I am not." Edmund shot back, trying not to laugh and the blush in his cheeks getting worse.

"Yes you are, your blushing like crazy."

"NO I'm not, and so, it doesn't mean I'm hiding something." he said looking away from her.

"Whatever Edmund. From what I read your not easily embarrassed, but I guess they got that wrong..." Sam joked.

Edmund burst out laughing again and spun round. Sam laughed as well and started running around the deck with Edmund right on her heels. Eustace sighed and then his facial expression changed to a disgusted look and he mumbled,

"Why would anyone love a beast like Edmund?"

Lucy and Caspian glared at Eustace who was totally jealous because Edmund could get a Princess and he couldn't get anyone remotaly close to that. Eustace grumbled as he walked off down to the lower decks to find more food. He picked up an orange and put it down his top thinking no one saw him.

"Ahem... stealing rations are we?" Reepicheep said with a mouse smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hehe :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Please review :) Thanks. All Welcome <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Chapter 6 ;) Yay. I hope you enjoy it :) Please review because they are very nice and all of you light up my day :)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST SAM!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

><p>Eustace was looking around for Reepicheep. His tail tapped him on the shoulder and he whispered angrily,<p>

"Up here..."

Eustace looked up and Reepicheep suggested he give back the orange or he will basically lose his life haha. He didn't give up the orange but he grabbed Reep's tail. Reepicheep gasped and drew his sword and gave a mouse growl as he angrily whispered,

"Unhand the tail... Aslan gave me this tail, so no one touches it!"

"I-I am sorry..." Eustace mumbled as he had a sword in his face.

Reepicheep threw him a kitchen knife. Eustace grasped it and ran up the steps to the top deck. When the hatch opened suddenly Sam squeaked and grabbed Edmund's arm again. He smiled and rolled his eyes. Lucy and Caspian gaped. Eustace was running around with a kitchen knife, knocking into everyone. He was looking for Reep.

"Over here, now sword point up..." he said with a smile.

Eustace pointed the knife up and tried to get Reepicheep off guard. He was flailing his arms around and missing Reep every time. Sam was trying so hard not to laugh. He was ridiculous. The least he could do was hold it properly whether it was a bloody kitchen knife or a proper piece of weaponry.

"Come on Eustace stop flailing your arms around and put your weight on your left foot not your right, YOUR LEFT!" Reep squeaked as he jabbed him in the legs with his small sword.

"Treat it like a dance boy. That's it!" Reep shouted as he jumped every time and then "fell" of the side of the boat.

Eustace ran over and looked into the ocean. Reep was actually on the ropes and tapped his shoulder again with his tail. Eustace walked round not seeing anyone. Where is that damn mouse? He thought. Soon Reepicheep kicked him and he went flying into a basket. As the basket fell to the floor their was a squeak. Sam let go of Ed's arm and walked over with Lucy. The two girls gasped and walked back.

"Look..." Lucy said as Sam pointed to the basket in which a small girl crawled out.

Rince walked over and sighed helping the girl up. He wrapped his arm around her and said,

"Gale, what are you doing here? I told you to say with your aunt."

Soon Drinian saw the commotion and strolled down. He had the orange in his hand and walked towards the small girl. He held out the orange and said softly,

"Looks like we have a new crew member."

Gale took the orange and smiled a little. Lucy the walked up to her and smiled.

"Your majesty." Gale said curtseying.

"Please call me Lucy, come on this way." Lucy said as she took Gale to the lower decks.

Eustace disappeared to the sleeping quarters to write in his diary haha. Sam wondered back to Edmund who was still cleaning his new sword. Sam sat down next to him and he smiled.

"Do you still need help with the sword?" she said jokingly.

He laughed and then said,

"Ha...Ha... Sam that's not funny."

"How come I think it is?" she said making him blush again.

"Stop it Sam." he said smiling at his sword.

"Why its really cute... I mean uh-um I am really sorry I don't know what came over me." she said standing up.

"Sam wait... Could you help me with it?"

"Uh yeh I guess so... What do you need me to do?" she said sitting back down.

"Um, just hold it for me like this." he said as he placed the sword in her hands.

When he looked up he was met by green eyes that were very close to his brown ones. He quickly turned away to get a cloth to clean it. Sam's breath caught in her throat and she couldn't speak. Edmund sighed and started cleaning the sword. They sat in silence for a while until a minitor shouted,

"LAND HO!" again. Sam looked round and smiled.

"We will sail to the shore and stay their over night and then in the morning we will search the island." Caspian said.

**…...**

They arrived on the island. It was huge. The crew and Kings, Queen and Princess. Sam lay her sword next to her blanket. See they had to sleep on them. She lay on her back looking at the stars, hoping that she could make a picture out of them that resembled her father. Edmund was next to her, yet far away at the same time. He was looking at her and could see the pain on her face. She was searching for something but he just didn't know what. He sat up and looked down on her. The moon hit of her face making him smile. He sighed and it caught her attention just as he planned.

"What's with the sighing King Edmund?" she said quoting herself from earlier on this trip.

"Your searching for something." was all he said and she sat up to.

"What makes you say that I'm searching for something?" she whispered looking up to the sky again.

"I can see on your face, because I did that all those years ago." he said moving closer to her wrapping his arm around her.

"I just wish I could see my father again. I was hoping to make a picture in the stars. Like I used to in Narnia." she whispered as a tear fell from her eye.

"We are in a different world completely Sam." he whispered.

Caspian, Lucy and Gale were sitting their watching those two.

"Are they together?" Gale asked as Lucy wrapped an arm around her.

"Oh... no, no their not Gale." Caspian said with a sigh.

"He loves her. She also loves him. I think they should be together." Gale said causing Caspian and Lucy to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Humm... Gale thinks they should be together :) hehe join us next time for the next chapter ;) Hope you enjoyed it and please review :) Thanks. All Welcome<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Chapter 7 is here :D Lucy gets taken, eh Duffelpods and yeh hopefully you guys know the story haha :) Well please enjoy and review as usual ;) hehe. Thanks **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST SAM!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

><p>Gale and Lucy had not long fallen asleep, but Caspian was watching Edmund and Sam closely. He really wanted her to feel something for someone. He did believe Ed was a good guy with sometimes a slight attitude problem, but apart from that he was good. Caspian notice Edmund laying her down. She had obviously fallen asleep on him. Edmund looked round and saw Caspian. He sent a sleepy half smile to him as he slowly got up and walked over to him.<p>

"Hey..."

"Hey Ed... How are you?" Caspian said to his very tired friend.

"Tired... happy... what about you Caspian?" Edmund asked closing his eyes.

Caspian chuckled and then said,

"Im fine, get some sleep. A big day tomorrow Ed."

Edmund got up and walked over to his blanket, which had moved. He thought he was going insane. He didn't move it. He was spinning round looking for it when Caspian cleared his throat and pointed to Sam with a smile as he lay down. Edmund looked at Sam and noticed her hugging his blanket. How did she get that? He thought with a smile. He wondered over to her and tried to get it back. He couldn't do it she was hanging onto it for dear life. He sat next to her and shook her awake. Her eyes fluttered open and met his.

"So what are you doing with my blanket wrapped in your arms?" Edmund said with a massive grin on his face.

"I-uh was making it warm for you." Sam said blushing like crazy.

"Well could I have it back?"

"No... its to warm now." Sam said smiling into his blanket.

"Well shift over then!" he said laughing.

"What?" she said as she peeked over.

"I am not sleeping on the sand so shift over."

"Fine."

Sam shifted over and Edmund lay next to her. She heard the snapping of a twig and she huddle closer to him. He gave out a quite gasp and then relaxed. He looked down to see Sam huddled into his side. He sighed and wrapped an arm tightly around her and fell asleep.

There was a thumping on the ground and huge footsteps appeared in the sand. They were searching for something. They hopped around the camp mumbling.

"Seems they brought a pig." one of the invisible creatures said as it looked at Eustace.

"This one's female."

"So is this one. And this one reads." one said pointing to Lucy as he opened her book.

"Take her."

They grabbed Lucy and she was kicking around in the things hands. Finally they got to a different part of the island which wasn't that far away from the beach. These creatures dropped Lucy and she landed with a gasp and a thump. She scrambled around for her dagger. She held it up but they knocked it out of her hands. She got to her feet and saw breath, like fog coming from the sky. What were these things? She thought.

"What do you want from me?"

They explained everything to her and then she had an expression on her face that meant business as she said,

"What if I don't do what you told me too?"

"Then we will... kill you." said one of them causing the rest to agree and chant, "DEATH, DEATH, DEATH!"

"Well I wouldn't be much used to you dead now would I?" she said smartly.

"Oh... we didn't think about that." said one of them feeling rather stupid.

"Well then we will kill your friends."

Lucy's eyes closed and fear took over her.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked as she was determined not to let them kill her friends and brother.

"Go into the house of the oppressor. There is a book in there. Read the spell "To make the unseen, seen. Got it?"

She sighed and said in a whisper,

"Why cant you do it yourself?"

"Well uh we can't read." said one.

"Or write actually."

"Or add."

"Yeh or add."

"Well why didn't you just say so."

They kept shouting orders at her and she felt like shouting at them to shut up and that she knew what she was doing. She wondered through the huge mansion. She got a room that looked like a study but also a library. She saw a huge book sitting in a massive stand in the middle of this room. When she got to the book the front of it had a load of letters spewed across it. She tried pulling open the book but it wouldn't open. She then heard something like someone was actually blowing behind the book. It gave her an idea. She blew on the book and the letters formed into words and she could open the book. There were spells for everything in this book. A spell to cure tooth ache and a spell to even make it snow. She read that spell and snow started to fall and with in minutes the whole room was covered in a small blanket of beautiful white snow. She smiled and then found one to make you the beauty you always wanted to be. She read the spell and looked on the other page. She laughed and said,

"Susan what are you-"

She looked shocked and ran her hand down her cheek so softly you could hardly say she did. She then looked in a proper mirror and she was just the way she looked before. She sighed angrily and looked back in the book and it all disappeared.

"No!" she shouted as she slammed her hand on the page trying to make it stop.

She mumbled the spell on the top of the page and the bottom as she ripped it out. A roar rumbled through the whole mansion. The books pages were flying, and then a deep velvet voice rumbled through her mind.

"LUCY! Lucy."

She spun around and tried to find the lion she most dearly loved. She called out his name and everything but nothing came out of it. The book was still going crazy and she walked back in front of it and her hair was blowing around in her face. She got her hand in the book and luckily the page she stopped at was the one she needed. She started to sight the spell.

* * *

><p><strong>XxOn the beachxX<strong>

Everyone was still sleeping when Caspian got up. He looked over and then looked again. Edmund was curled up on Sam's blanket, with Sam who had buried her face in his chest. To be honest Caspian didn't want to wake them up but when he saw Lucy was gone he had to. He ran over and shook him awake. Sam rolled over and sat up slowly.

"Ed wake up... Lucy's gone." Caspian whispered and Edmund's eyes snapped open.

Edmund rolled over and jumped up and looked around shouting her name causing the whole crew(bar Eustace)to get up.

"Get up! GET UP I SAID!" Drinian shouted and the crew all grabbed their weapons and armour.

"Sam hurry up!" Edmund shouted and Sam started to hurry she strapped up her body armour and grabbed her sword running over to Edmund.

"Sorry, I am really not a morning person." she said as they ran side by side.

"You can say that again..." Edmund said with a cheeky grin.

"Guys concentrate I know you guys love each other but really Edmund your sister has gone missing!" Caspian said with a chuckle because both Sam and Ed were as red as anything.

"We don't love each other Caspian. We are just very close friends." Sam said looking down.

"Whatever you say." Caspian said as they arrived exactly were Lucy was taken last night.

"Lucy's dagger..." Edmund said sadly.

Sam looked around and everyone drew their swords.

"Who could have taken her? There is no one here!" Sam said very confused.

What happened next almost gave Sam a heart attack. Spears came out of no where and then swords were flying everywhere. Sam started to panic. WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON? Her mind shouted. This went on for a while and everyone got pretty badly beaten up.

* * *

><p><strong>XxIn the mansionxX<strong>

Lucy had finished sighting the spell and suddenly everything was actually become visible. There was a man and everything started appearing that she couldn't actually see before. He was reading a book when he noticed Lucy standing in front of his book. Soon outside those creatures became visible and the crew and Caspian, Ed and Sam all laughed. They were scared of creepy dwarf men. Edmund held his sword to one of them shouting,

"Were is Lucy? WERE IS SHE!"

"Tell him boss!"

"She, shes in the mansion."

"What mansion." Edmund shouted rather confused and then saw everyone looking at this huge mansion, appearing.

His mouth dropped open and then he heard Sam trying not to laugh at him yet again.

"Oh that mansion..." was all he managed to say.

The creatures were jumping around and screaming as Coriakin and Lucy appeared. Ed, Sam and Caspian all sheathed there swords.

"Caspian, Ed and Sam this is Coriakin. This is his island." Lucy said and the three of them bowed.

The things started running away and he threw lint at them and they disappeared far out of sight just as Eustace appeared, brushing himself off. The creatures hopped past him and he mumbled to Coriakin,

"What are those things?"

"Duffelpods..."

"Oh right, yes silly me." Eustace said angrily.

* * *

><p><strong>XxIn the mansionxX <strong>

"What did you mean, when you said you made them invisible for their own good?" Lucy asked Coriakin.

"It seemed the best way to protect them... from the evil."

Sam was starting to worry, this was worse than Giants. She didn't really know which was worse. This or fighting the Calormen armies! She shook a little bit and Edmund started to worry for her. They entered a room and Coriakin had a rolled up piece of paper in his hand. He threw it in the air and it opened into a magical map. Sam squeaked and smiled as she saw everything that happened almost with her own eyes. The Battle of Beruna. Everything was happening. Eustace gasped and said,

"Its beautiful."

Everyone's head snapped up and glared at him almost believing he actually thought it was amazing. He smiled and then turned it into a scowl and mumbled,

"For a make believe map of a make believe world..."

Everyone smiled and everyone was obviously thinking, Typical Eustace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There ya go folks :D I will do my best to hopefully update one more time at least today :) Hope you all enjoyed that :) Please review. Thanks :) All Welcome<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Chapter 8 :) hehe well I'm sorry if this isn't really how it goes but I cant really remember the story but I will try my best for you folks :) Thanks for everyone that reads this story I love you all :) **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST SAM!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

><p>Coriakin walked over the map telling the monarchs and Eustace about were the Islands are and which ones had swords on them. Turns out the last two Islands had the other swords on them. Sam was starting to get even more worried. He soon walked round each one of them and told them not to be tempted by the mist and not to let it know their darkest fears or wishes, as it will become them. Sam had so many fears. So many that it was going to be hard to keep them away. Edmund looked her way and then went to hug her.<p>

"The mist can take advantage of any love between two people. Don't let it know anything." Coriakin whispered.

"Look we don't love each other. She is just scared. Hugging doesn't always mean love."

"It doesn't matter High King Edmund. Any sign of affection between two people will cause the mist to try and brake it apart or make one of you die. Its that simple."

Edmund pulled away and sighed, feeling his heart ache slightly from being told he can't even hug her. Then he had a thought.

"Wait then we can't think about it either can we? Because wont it use that against us as well?" Edmund said.

"Yes. I'm sorry but until the Seventh sword is laid down on Aslan's Table on Ramando's Island, evil has the upper hand. It will do everything it can to make things twice as difficult for you guys. You must follow the blue star to Ramando's Island and find all the swords and you will save the whole of Narnia and all the Islands around it. I wish you all the best." Coriakin said.

* * *

><p><strong>XxBack on the Dawn TreaderxX <strong>

Eustace was right in the bottom decks in a little port hole window, writing about the day he had. There was a major storm outside and Lucy, Ed, Sam and Caspian were all sitting in the Meeting room. They were speaking to Drinian.

"Sir its not to late to turn round."

"What and abandon the search for peoples families." Caspian said standing up and slamming his hands on the table, "My peoples families are lost."

"Sir I am only saying that these are waters that I have never sailed before. They are dangerous."

"So you would like to be the one to tell Rince and Gale that we are abandoning the search for their family huh?" Sam said.

"Ill get back out there, but just a word of warning, the seas can play nasty tricks on a crews mind... VERY nasty." Drinian said as he put his jacket on and walked back into the storm.

Edmund sat slumped in his chair. He couldn't stop thinking about Sam. Why was this so hard for him. Every time he looked at Sam he had the urge to hug her but he knew that the mist would be after them. Sam was sat curled up in a chair thinking about Edmund. This was going to be harder that the both of them ever thought. Maybe if they all went to bed it would be easier. Sam took Lucy through to there Sleeping Chamber were Gale was already fast asleep. They both got ready for bed and both Sam and Lucy fell asleep straight away. Edmund and Caspian got ready as well and climbed into their hammocks. Eustace was already asleep with his book in his hand. wide open. Reep was asleep and everyone else that wasn't up on deck was fast asleep as well. Caspian fell into a very restless sleep and Edmund couldn't seem to close his eyes.

"Why does this trip have to be so hard?" he mumbled to himself as he finally allowed his eyes to close.

Lucy was having an awkward dream and she flung herself up and screamed,

"ASLAN!"

Her breath was heavy and then she remembered that she had that page from the book. She pulled it out from her top and opened it up. She sighted the little spell and walked to the mirror. Her whole appearance changed and and then she had this really weird dream like thing. She got so scared that when she came back to the real world she saw Aslan in the mirror.

"Lucy, what have you done child?" he said softly.

"I-I don't know? I just wanted to be beautiful like Susan." she whispered.

"By doing so, you wished yourself away. Your siblings wouldn't know Narnia without you. You doubt your value dear one." Aslan said as he disappeared.

Lucy whipped the tears from her face and walked to the fire. She threw that piece of paper into the fire and a huge roar came from it. She winced slightly and walked over to Sam. She shook her and she groaned and opened her eyes.

"What is it Lu?" she said really sleepy.

"I cant sleep."

"Come on lets go see Ed... he knows you better than me." Sam said as she silently got up and took Lucy into the crews sleeping chamber.

"Father... Father no..." Caspian was mumbling in his sleep.

Edmund on the other hand was having a screaming match with the air. He heard someone's voice that chilled him to the bone. He thought it was the Witch. When he opened his eyes he unsheathed his sword and held it up as every time lightning struck he would see the White Witch.

"EDMUND!" Lucy said in an angry whisper.

He spun round and saw Sam and Lu, standing next to his hammock. Caspian jumped up and everyone looked at him before Edmund sighed and leaned back into his hammock.

"I cant sleep Edmund." Lucy said and Edmund looked at her with hard eyes.

"Let me guess bad dreams?"

Lucy nodded and Sam sighed. Edmund looked at her and he really wanted to cry right now, she needed a hug, but he couldn't do it. Sam gave up and ran over to him throwing her arms around him. He hugged her back tightly and smiled.

"You do know this could put both of our lives in danger right?"

"Its worth it Ed." she said as a tear left her eye.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter :P hehe Poor Ed and Sam. :( Please review. Thanks :) All Welcome <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Chapter 9 IS HERE FOLKS! Yay :) hehe. Well please... please... PLEASE enjoy as normal haha and please... please... PLEASE review as normal as well haha. Thanks people :) Love you all ;) Now I have made up a bit when they are shouting about each other so don't get on at me for it okay! To me I like it better haha ;) **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST SAM!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

><p>When everyone woke up they had arrived at an Island. They rowed out into the ocean and when they got to the Island. Caspian ordered everyone to find as much food as possible. Eustace wondered off on his own, where as Ed, Caspian, Lu and Sam went together. They found a hole and then a rope going down.<p>

"Hey Caspian do you think the Lords have come this way?" Sam and Lucy said together.

"There is only one way to find out..." Edmund said with a light smile on his face.

He climbed down the rope and the rest followed him. When they all got down into the cave, they were stunned. It was so dark and cold, and kinda creepy. Sam walked close behind Edmund who always kept an eye on her. They found a pool and what was in it made Sam squeak. Edmund walked over and everyone followed.

"Poor man..." Lucy said sadly.

"I think you mean poor Lord Lu." Edmund said as Caspian said which Lord it was.

Edmund pulled off a stick from the wall and placed it in the water. It turned to gold. As it got closer to his hands he dropped it, but what they didn't know was the mist had done this and it was lurking deep in the water. Edmund then unsheathed his sword and got the other sword out of the pool. His didn't turn to gold.

"It didn't turn to gold?" Sam questioned.

"They are both magic swords Sam that's why they both didn't turn to gold." Caspian said as he grasped the sword.

Edmund then wondered over to the side of the pool were he found a shell. Sam was worried that it was the mist tempting him. She wanted to stop him but Lucy stopped her. He put the shell in the water and then dropped it on the ground. He watched it turn to gold and then he picked it up.

"Lucy... we could be so rich."

"What?" Lucy said rather angrily.

"We could be so rich and no one could tell us were to live or what to do." Edmund said.

"You can't take anything out of Narnia Ed." Caspian said holding Sam back.

"Says who?"

"I do."

Edmund stood up and was only centimetres away from Caspian and he started ranting.

"I'm tired of playing second fiddle. First it was Peter and now you. I DESERVE TO RULE!"

"You've been waiting for this YOU DOUBT MY LEADERSHIP! YOUR A POWER HUNGRY LITTLE CHILD!" Caspian shouted.

"AND YOUR A SPINELESS SAP!"

The drew their swords and started fighting when both Sam and Lucy stood in between them. They both had tears in their eyes.

"STOP IT!" Lucy shouted.

"THIS ISNT HELPING ANYTHING AND JUST TAKE A BLOODY LOOK AT YOURSELVES! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE KINGS, FOR ASLANS SAKE SO START ACTING LIKE IT!" Sam shouted.

"This is exactly what Coriakin was talking about! The mist has tempted you Ed." Lucy said and Sam added,

"Yes so lets get out of here before someone gets hurt."

Eustace was walking around kicking rocks and not helping anyone find any food. He found a dip in the ground, when he looked out it was covered in treasure. He fell down into that and stood up and his eyes lit up at the sight of all the treasure. He started running and picking as much as he could. He found one of the Lords who was well and truly dead. He didn't really care he just wanted the cuff looking thing around his arm. He shoved it on and carried on his treasure stealing. Back at the shore line Lucy and Sam were helping load the boats.

"Were is Eustace?" Lucy asked as she searched around.

"I believe he is out somewhere not helping us load the boats your majesty." Reep said.

"Ill go find him..." Edmund said as he turned to walk away.

"I will go with you." Caspian said as he handed Sam the sword they just found and then added, "Get back to the boat."

Caspian and Edmund were walking over the very rocky ground.

"EUSTACE?" Caspian shouted.

"EUSTACE!" Edmund shouted and then they found the treasure too. They jumped down and then they found a pile of his clothes and his shoes. They were burnt and shredded up. Edmund picked up his diary thing.

"Oh... he was just a boy... I should never have left him." Edmund said as he put that in his pocket.

Caspian came over the Lord that Eustace had seen. He then said,

"We should find his... sword." Caspian said as Edmund had unsheathed the Lords sword.

They were walking back to the shore to get in the boat that had been left for them.

* * *

><p><strong>XxOn The Dawn TreaderxX<strong>

Lucy, Sam and Gale were all awaiting the arrival of Ed and Caspian. They watched the shore line waiting to see a boat sailing. Instead of that there was a huge, and I mean HUGE rumble and a strange sort of roaring sound. Lu and Sam turned to Drinian.

"What was that?" Lucy said.

"Was it a volcano?" Gale said.

"That's no volcano." Drinian said as he went to get the archers ready.

The three girls watched as they heard the flapping of wings and more screeching. Then a huge dragon flew over the boat and the archers started shooting at it but it always seemed to dodge them all. It landed on the mast and Drinian yelled,

"HES GONNA BRAKE THE MAST!"

Reepicheep unsheathed his little sword and ran up to the mast he grabbed a rope and swung himself round and stabbed the beast's hand and it almost cried out in pain and flew back to the island.

Caspian and Edmund were still walking. Edmund just wanted to get back to the ship as soon as possible so he walked faster. Caspian was slightly confused as he heard the flapping of wings. Just as he turned round he ducked and a huge dragon flew over his head. Edmund wasn't talking to him yet.

"ED!" he shouted, but it was to late the beast had grabbed Ed round the waist and started to fly over the ocean.

He was struggling in the dragons grip and it flew over the ship.

"EDMUND!" Sam shouted.

"ED!" Lucy shouted and Sam burst into tears and fell to her knees.

The dragon flew back over the ocean and back over Caspian and threw hills and rocky hills and everything. He kept struggling until they flew over a huge dip and there was writing in the rock which said,

_**I AM EUSTACE**_

Edmund looked up again and then forward with the most shocked expression on his face ever and he shouted,

"You have got to be kidding me!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hahaha :D yeh I love ending the chapters like that :P Well I really hope you liked this chapter folks haha please review :) Thanks. All Welcome <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Chapter 10 :D haha yeh baby chapter 10. Well I hope this is going well please... do tell me if you want any changes. Just don't kill me haha. Well please enjoy and review. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST SAM!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

><p>Rince, Lucy, Sam, Gale, Drinian and Reep arrived on the Island. When Sam got out of the boat she sprinted across the sand and jumped on Edmund causing him to fall backwards. She lay on top of him hugging tight.<p>

"What's up Sam?" he said slightly concerned.

"Thought he was gonna kill you." she whispered to him.

"He probably would knowing Eustace. Sorry Eustace." he said and Sam got up pulling Edmund up with her.

Eustace let out a low grumble and Edmund chuckled slightly.

"We should get going." Drinian said sternly, causing Caspian and the rest to turn to him.

"We cant just leave him here..." Lucy said.

"Is there anyway to change him back?" Sam asked looking into Eustace' huge blue eye.

"Not that I know of. But everyone should know that dragons treasure is charmed." Caspian said and Edmund, Lucy and Eustace all turned to him and Sam giggled.

"Well anyone from here that is..." he said covering up his huge mistake, when Edmund made a little joke,

"Oh Aunt Alberta will not be pleased."

They had a huge debate about what they should do when Caspian said,

"You guys get back to the ship and we will stay here and figure out what to do."

"But your majesty... you have no provisions or any means of staying warm." Rince said and then Eustace looked around and found a little stick, and he blew on it causing it to flare up.

Everyone laughed and Rince kissed Gale goodbye and went with Drinian back to the ship. Edmund and Caspian were just talking when Edmund looked up to the stars. Sam watched it closely and Lucy whispered,

"Why do you keep looking at Edmund?"

"Cuz I like him... wait no... because I uh- never mind forget I said anything." Sam said as she flipped herself over.

She heard Lucy giggle and Gale joined in to.

"I have never seen these constellations before..."

"Remember Ed we aren't in Narnia any more." Caspian said with a sigh and Edmund looked over at Sam. He smiled and then closed his eyes.

Reepicheep was sleeping when he heard huge sniffs and big splats on the ground. He looked up to see Eustace crying. He smiled and got up and walked over to him but he moved his head away.

"Hey now now Eustace, you know what only extraordinary things happen to extraordinary people." Reepicheep said and Eustace moved his head back and Reep started to tell him a story about how he has met many a dragon before.

It was late and Gale was holding a little necklace with a small stone thing of her mother. Lucy looked at her and Gale said,

"I miss my mummy..."

"I miss mine too."

"Do you think we will ever find them again?"

"Of course, Aslan will help us." Lucy said with a small smile.

"Yeh but he couldn't stop her from being taken..." Gale sighed and Lucy felt a small pang in her heart and she said,

"We will, I promise we will find her. Now get some sleep."

They both fell asleep and it was a restless night for all of them. Gale woke up first and she rubbed her eyes and spotted a blue spot in the sky. She shook Lucy awake and shouted,

"THE BLUE STAR! ITS THE BLUE STAR!"

"Everyone wake up its the blue star." Lucy shouted and Sam jumped up almost as if someone was going to kill her.

Everyone got up and had the biggest smiles on there faces. They finally spotted the blue star. They all jumped in the boat and sailed to the Ship and climbed aboard again. Drinian got most of the crew to start rowing down in the lower decks. Drinian walked over the deck and one of the crew members weren't to happy about Eustace not doing anything.

"I'm gonna eat that dragon."

Drinian dismissed his rude behaviour and walked back to the monarchs.

"Looks like the wind has left us..." he said and Edmund sighed and said,

"How are we going to get there now?"

"looks like something doesn't want us to get there."

Everyone was just chatting and then the ship shook and rumbled a little. Sam fell forward but didn't fall over because Edmund caught her. Soon everyone ran to the side. It turns out that Eustace was pulling the ship forward. Sam started to cheer and everyone else joined in.

"Oh... that is brilliant Eustace." Edmund said with a huge smile.

Eustace dragged the ship forward and his wings were working twice as hard as normal. Reep started to sing his little song and then shouted,

"Onward Ho!"

Sam wondered around the ship and something felt different with her today. Instead of liking Edmund she had the urge to argue with him. Was this the work of the mist? She thought. Edmund walked up to her and smiled.

"You alright Sam? You have been rather quiet today..."

"What is it to you how I feel?" she said but she regretted it.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Edmund said twice as harsh.

Sam looked at him and her eyes said sorry but her mouth kept on shouting things she never meant.

Caspian, Lucy and Gale could see that this wasn't for real. They could sense the mist was near here. They watched them closely.

"Its supposed to mean that I don't care what anyone thinks any more. They can say what they want. AND YOU! YOU DONT HAVE TO ACT LIKE YOU LIKE ME ANYMORE!"

"OH SO YOU THINK THE WAY I FEEL ABOUT YOU IS JUST A JOKE?"

"I DONT THINK IT IS EDMUND! I KNOW IT IS! DONT TALK TO ME!" Sam shouted as tears of sorrow flooded out of her eyes as she ran down to the lower decks.

Edmund slammed his hands down and shouted at himself. What the hell was he saying? Actually what the hell was she saying? He could see in her eyes she wasn't saying it because she wanted to. She was saying it because it was the work of the mist, he knew it was. Caspian nodded to Lucy and she ran down to find Sam. Caspian went over to speak to Ed.

"What was that all about?" he said and Edmund growled.

"Look I don't know. I could see in her eyes she didn't want to say it but it just kept coming."

"Ed she will forgive you. Both of you never meant anything you said."

Edmund pushed himself away from the side and walked down to find Sam. Anyway with Sam she was crying into her pillow, screaming curses and everything. Lucy came in and sat on her bed putting a comforting hand on Sam's back.

"Don't cry Sam. This is the work of the mist. I know and Caspian knows you didn't mean any of that." Lucy whispered.

"Yeh but about Ed. He looked broken. What am I supposed to do?" Sam said.

"Why don't you ask him for yourself?" Lucy said as she saw Edmund leaning on the door frame.

"What are you talking about Lucy?" Sam said and then she sat up.

She whipped her tears away to un-fog her vision. Wait were is Lucy? She thought and then caught sight of Ed in the doorway.

"How are you?" he asked as he strolled in.

Sam sniffed and said,

"Not so good... how about you?" she said looking down.

"I am not so good either... what have you been up to?"

"Well I just had a massive rant at the one that means the most to me... what about you?" she said as a small barely noticeable smile formed on her lips.

"Same actually. I hated it but I could see she never meant it. I really wish I could go back in time so we never fought with each other." he said brushing a strand of hair from her face and pushed it behind her ear.

Sam started to blush so she looked away. Edmund sighed and turned her to face him. She smiled and his heart skipped. She wrapped her arms around him just to hear his heart beat. She smiled as every couple of beats it would miss one. He held her tightly and whispered,

"I'm sorry Sam."

"For what... I should be the one that's sorry Ed." Sam said as she buried herself closer to Edmund.

"Well I forgive you Sam. I don't know what I would have done without you."

They sat like this for a while until Sam fell asleep in Ed's arms. Edmund lay her down and gently put the blanket over her body. He placed a kiss on her forehead and smiled. He walked out back into the setting sunlight. He sat down when they found Ramando's Island. Eustace was shattered and flew in the opposite direction. Edmund sighed and walked back down to find Sam. He gently shook her awake.

"Edmund go away. I am SLEEPING!" she said smiling and then Edmund chuckled.

"We have arrived at Ramando's Island Sam."

She jumped up and grabbed Edmund's hand and dragged him to the top deck. She smiled and looked out over the Island. Edmund couldn't stop thinking about her. The moonlight hit off her almost black hair. He was daydreaming when he felt a small pain in his shoulder.

"Ouch..." he said holding his arm.

"Sorry Ed, but are you coming with us or what?" Sam said as she jumped down into the boat followed by Edmund and Lucy.

They walked around the Island before they found Aslan's Table. It was filled with food. The crew were so hungry the went straight to it and eat it. Edmund walked cautiously and turned on his flash light. What they saw made everyone gasp. Three of the Lords were sitting basically frozen but still breathing at one end of the table.

"Its the food!" Caspian shouted and all the crew dropped everything in their hands and looked at each other.

They pondered on all the different options when they sent Lucy in to find all the swords. They placed them all on the table, even Edmund lay his one down to.

"Wait that's only six? Where is the seventh?" Caspian said.

"Well we found every single one on every Island... how can this be?" Sam said and then that blue star came down from the sky.

The star changed into a beautiful girl.

"Welcome to Ramando's Island... aren't you lot hungry? This food is for you and everyone is welcome at Aslan's Table."

"Your a star..." Caspian said in a funny voice causing Sam to hold back a laugh.

She nodded and then said,

"if it is to much of a distraction I can change form." she said and both Ed and Caspian shouted,

"NO!"

Sam gaped and slapped Ed across the chest. He laughed and smiled and so did she. Then Caspian asked were the seventh sword was. She also said her name was Lilandil. She took the four of them out to a cliff edge.

"Where is the seventh sword?" Sam said getting impatient.

She pointed to this creepy Island that was literally glowing green. That was dark Island. She explained everything and how they all needed loads of courage and needed to get that seventh sword or the whole of Narnia will go under again. She wished them all luck and disappeared back into the dark, clear sky. Sam felt scared again. No... she can't do it she has so many fears and weaknesses. She would never be able to keep them all back and the one that was the worst was actually losing Edmund. If it found that out they would take him away from her. She sat down quickly and started to breath faster. Edmund sat with her and asked her what was wrong.

"Edmund, I have so many fears and weaknesses. There is one that I am not gonna be able to push back because its to great. If the mist finds out then it will ruin my life." Sam shouted through some sweet tears that fell from her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh dear :( getting worse for those two huh! I love all of you that review :) means a lot. :P Please review. Thanks:) All Welcome <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Chapter 11 :( awww folks we are almost done I think this could be the last chapter but I am not quite sure. I think I am gonna cry, I love all the reviews and story alerts, story alerts and author alerts and everything. Please continue to review and enjoy. :D**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST SAM!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

><p>Edmund looked at her and was so confused. What was this fear or weakness of hers? He wrapped her in a hug and she went with it. Her heart ached and his did too. He had a massive weakness and a massive fear. His fear was loosing Sam and his weakness was being without her. Sam was his life right now and he could not let anything happen to her, but they had to get that sword.<p>

"Sam... Look at me." Ed said, and Sam lifted her eyes to his.

"What?" she said and then sniffed a little.

"Listen okay... we have to do this. No matter how hard this is going to be, we have to or the whole of Narnia will go down to evil once again. Come on Sam." Edmund said.

She looked up to him and her eyes said okay but her heart kept saying no, you will lose him or he will lose you. She decided she would do it. She sighed and Edmund pulled her up off the ground and they made their way back to the ship. When they got there they went straight to get armour. Sam ran into the armoury and picked some up for the boys as well. She then ran to the meeting room and threw it at them. Caspian managed to get all his done up but both Edmund and Sam were struggling. Sam smiled and walked over and helped him do his up. Once his was done Edmund spun her round causing her to laugh. He chuckled and did her armour up. Caspian wanted to shout, "JUST KISS HER ALREADY!" but he chose not too haha. He took Peter's sword and handed it to Edmund and Sam squealed with happiness. He looked at Caspian and said,

"But Pete-" he got cut off.

"Look Ed, Peter would have wanted you to have it..." Caspian said with a smile as Edmund grasped the sheath and let go of it.

Sam was hunting around for her sword. She couldn't find it anywhere. Were was that damn sword? She thought and then she heard Caspian and Ed laughing. She turned round and noticed Ed had her sword in his hand. She put her hands on her hips and smiled. Ed had a grin on his face and waved her sword around.

"Put the sword down Ed." she said and his grin got bigger, and Caspian ran out laughing.

"Or what Sam?" Ed said.

"Or this..." she said and ran after him.

He ran and she jump on the table and flattened him. He was laughing and so was she and then they realised how close they were again. Edmund smiled and Sam blushed she got up and then ran out. Edmund sighed and ran after her. She was on the top deck and Edmund managed to find her. He grabbed her arm and spun her round to look at her face.

"What is wrong. Every time I get close to you, you run away." Edmund said and everyone looked the pair of them.

"Sam tell me if there is something wrong here."

"There is nothing wrong Edmund. Look okay you know that fear and weakness I was talking about?" Sam said and Edmund nodded.

"Well that fear is loosing you and that weakness is being with out you Edmund. I don't know what I'd do without you." Sam added.

"Is this why you run from me? Because your scared of losing me?"

"Yes, ever since Coriakin started talking about the mist and how it could rip us apart or even kill one of us, it scared me every time I got close to you. I'm sorry."

"Its alright Sam. All I want you to know is that you mean the world to me and I can't live without you Sam." Edmund said as a warm tear left his eye causing Sam to cry a river.

The whole crew awed and then they started to enter the dark island. Edmund gripped hard on Sam's hand. Caspian went on and made a speech. Everyone soon started cheering and shouting,

"FOR NARNIA!"

"FOR NARNIA!" Lucy shouted and Caspian looked at Edmund and Sam and they smiled at him.

They entered the island and the mist started swimming round everyone making everything that no one wanted to see. Sam was shaking with fear and it was taking a massive toll on her. Edmund kept seeing the White Witch. He tried not to let her in and he was getting annoyed. He then shouted,

"NO!"

"Ed... are you alright?" Lucy said and then Ed replied,

"Uh yeh I'm fine Lu." he said.

The mist had left everyone alone, except Sam. Maybe she was right... all her fears and weaknesses were popping up in front of her eyes. She was crying and shouting and everything. Edmund couldn't take it any more and shouted,

"We need to find that damn sword!"

There was shouting and coughing. There was an old man with the sword that they needed. They had to get him aboard the ship so they could leave. They were about to send men to get him when Eustace flew over and grabbed the man just like he did with Edmund. He then dropped him on the ship and he started swinging that sword around. Caspian managed to stop him and the crazy Lord was telling the crew not to let it know what it was afraid of. It was to late though as Edmund had already thought of something.

"Oh no..." he said.

"Ed what did you think of?" Lucy shouted and Edmund said,

"Oh... I'm so sorry!" and ran to the side of the ship.

Sam's breath caught and Edmund started to shake. What is that? They were all thinking. It had green,slimy, scaly skin with massive spikes on its back and it was bloody massive. Sam slapped him and he glared at her.

"WHY DID YOU THINK OF-OF... WHATEVER THE HELL THAT IS?"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

"HOW IS THIS NOT YOUR FAULT ED! YOU THOUGHT OF IT!" Sam shouted and he sighed.

It moved really quickly and before you knew it, it was on the other side of the ship were Gale was.

"GALE!" Lucy shouted as she ran for Gale.

She grabbed her and Sam thought her heart stopped. The beast leapt over the ship and Edmund grabbed Sam's hand and they ran across the ships deck as the beast leapt over it again. It was crushing the ship like it was a tube of toothpaste or something. Edmund ran up to the wheel and dragged Sam up to. He stopped and Caspian shouted,

"WE NEED TO SMASH IT AGAINST THE ROCKS!"

Edmund grabbed Sam's hands in his and she looked at him and said,

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"

"TO KILL THIS BEAST!"

Sam was about to argue when his lips crashed against hers and when he pulled away he whispered,

"I love you Sam." and he ran into the dragons head on the front of the ship.

Sam was left stunned and then ran across the deck again jumping over its horrible body and helped out Caspian. The crew were battling it out and Caspian, Lucy and Sam where all watching Edmund. He lay down in its mouth and turned on his flash light, and it caught the beasts attention.

"COME ON! COME AND GET ME! IM RIGHT HERE!" he shouted and the thing came face to face with him. He kept wiggling the torch around.

What came next broke Sam's heart. She through he got eaten.

"MISSED ME!" he shouted and he climbed up and left off of what was left of the dragons head.

He landed on its disgusting body and then rolled across the deck. Sam ran to him. He wouldn't wake up.

"ED!"

His eyes snapped open and he struggled to get up. Sam helped him and then it tried to eat them. Sam shoved him out of the way but she got crushed by its body and thrown down to the lower decks. Edmund shouted,

"NO SAM!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMA! This is horrible :'( there will be probably one or two more chapters to go :( I is sad. Well I hoped you liked it :) Please review. Thanks :) All Welcome<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Chapter 12 is here :) Awwww guys I am so sorry that this story will be coming to an end shortly :( I'm sorry haha. Well Please enjoy and review. I love all of you guys that have review so much. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST SAM!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

><p>Sam disappeared through the deck and Edmund ran to the hole that was left by her. He let a tear fall from his eye and he searched around for her. He couldn't see her and this made his heart almost stop beating all together. He got up and ran to the side of the ship with Caspian and Lucy. They were losing all hope until Eustace flew in with Reepicheep on the top of his head. Ed finally felt his heart slow even more. He held his chest. Caspian looked at him and Lucy did too. His face looked whiter than normal. His breathing was to quick and then he ran even though it hurt. Where is Sam? He thought as he ran. Lucy and Caspian watched Eustace battle it out with the beast and Reep was helping until he got thrown back on the ship. He was doing well but he was no match for the thing Ed thought up. He got taken underwater, dragged along the ship and thrown on a pile of rocks a few times. The crazy Lord threw the sword at Eustace and it pierced threw his rock hard skin and he flew away with screeches and cries.<p>

"NO EUSTACE! COME BACK!" Lucy cried but he kept flying.

Edmund kept running but then he collapsed and he found it really hard to breath. He dragged himself across the corridors and rolled down the stairs into the place were the crew row the ship. The crew down there gasped at there High King. He caught sight of Sam lying there almost lifeless. He dragged himself as fast as he could to get to her. When he got to her. He allowed himself to lie next to her.

"Sam? Come on Sam please wake up?" he whispered through his tears. "SOMEONE FIND LUCY!" he shouted.

There was no answer but some of the crew went in search for their Queen. Everyone down there cried themselves. He heard her heart rate slow and he felt his own which was almost non existent. He screamed out and then he cried.

"Come on Sam... I need you... I love you... please..." he whispered as he looked down.

Sam never moved and suddenly there was sound of thundering footsteps. Lucy appeared to see her brother holding his chest and he was having even more trouble breathing. Lucy ran across the deck in hope she wasn't to late. She was thankful that Sam was still breathing. She kneeled next to her and hesitated to drop some of the juice from her cordial into her mouth.

"HURRY UP LU!" Edmund managed to choke out as he cried out in pain.

Lucy, pulled up the top of her cordial and dropped a couple of drops in her mouth. Both of them stopped breathing. Lucy was picked up by one of the crew as they looked at the lifeless bodies of their High King and their Princess. Suddenly Sam gasped for breath. She turned to see Edmund lying next to her. She placed her hand in his and rolled over waiting for him to come alive again. She waited for a couple of minutes and he still hadn't woken up. She panicked and the only thing that came into her head was, KISS HIM! So she did. She placed her warm lips against his ice cold ones. It lingered and when she pulled away his eyes shot open. She smiled and he did to until he realised what had just happened. His heart was beating normally again and he was face to face with the one he loved. He wrapped his arms around her and she did to.

"God I thought you were dead. I was... this was really strange I thought I was to. My heart felt like it was slowing down..." Sam shut him up.

"I know Ed but we have a world to save. We can talk about this later." she said with a wink.

She pulled Edmund up and when they arrived back on deck, Caspian and every member of the crew up there was pulling the beast down with harpoons and rope. Sam looked at Edmund and then the look out bit on the mast.

"ED GET UP THERE! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO WHEN YOU GET THERE!"

"WHAT ABOUT YOU?"

"ILL HELP CASPIAN KEEP ITS HEAD DOWN!" Sam shouted as she grabbed the end of the rope and started to pull with all the strength she had left. Edmund looked at Peters sword and started to climb up to the look out post. The beast was causing them bother and he tried to climb up quicker, but he kept slipping.

Eustace had landed on the beach. He was clawing at his skin trying to reach the sword in his shoulder. He looked up and he sighed heavily. What he saw made him look twice, it was a lion. A lion? Eustace stood up slightly and he pawed in the sand and he felt a pain. He did it again and the pain got worse and when he did it the last time, Eustace flew in the sky and when he was laid down he was a boy again. When he opened his eyes the lion was gone and so was the sword. He searched around and then he found it buried in the leaves. He picked it up and made his way to the Table. Back at the ship things were getting worse. Caspian, Sam and the crew were struggling to keep its head down and Edmund was struggling to get up quick enough. He felt like giving up but he kept going. He got to the first look out post and decided its head was low enough. Just as he was going to unsheathe the sword the mist formed into the blasted Witch again. He tried to push her out of his head and close his eyes, but she just kept talking. Taunting him with harsh words and the same thing she told him all those years ago. Back with Eustace he had reached the Table and was just about to lay down the sword when the mist pulled him back. He swung the sword around and then lunged forward and dropped the sword on the other ones and a huge blue light shot up in the sky and the swords started to rattle due to the sheer power of the light. Edmund was thinking of the worst until Peters sword lit up. It was blue and he looked at it for a while until he heard Sam, Caspian and Lucy shouted,

"DO IT NOW EDMUND!"

He looked down and then just as it opened its mouth to eat him yet again, he thrust the sword upwards into the roof of its mouth. It screeched and everything stopped and Edmund pulled the sword out of the huge beasts mouth. He breathed heavily. They all watched as the beast fell deep into the ocean. What generated of it was almost like green lightning. Soon the spell was lifting and Lucy shouted up to Edmund,

"LOOK ED! THE SPELL IS LIFTING!"

He stopped climbing down and looked around with a beaming smile. Wow... he thought. Sam was sitting at the bottom and he carried on climbing down until he touched the deck. When he did, he wondered over to Sam. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"Well done Ed." She said with a smile.

"Well done to you too. Can I finish what I was saying earlier seeing as we have saved the world?" he said with a grin.

"Yeh..." she said as she stood up.

"Well when you were lying there, your heart was slowing down and mine had almost stopped. I couldn't breath, until you had woken up. You are my life Sam and I don't want to lose you. Not again." he said as he pulled her closer to him.

"Your mine too Ed and I never want to lose you either. Not again." she said with a smile as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

He ran his hands up her back and then through her hair, tangling his fingers through it. She ran hers through his as they deepened it. The whole crew and Caspian, Lu and Gale cheered and felt so happy that they could finally be together, with no problems to stop them. When they pulled apart they rested their heads together and smiled.

"I love you Sam." Ed whispered.

"I love you too Edmund." Sam whispered as she started to cry.

Edmund pulled her into a tight hug as they sailed back across the ocean. Sam and Ed joined Caspian, Lu and Gale by the edge of the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow that was an interesting chapter. I am afraid to say folks the next chapter will be the last :( Awww haha well I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review :) Thanks. All Welcome :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: -sniffs- last chapter folks. All stories come to an end, and sadly this one has come quicker than expected :'( thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and even alerted this story. I love you all :) please enjoy and review for one last time -sniffs and grabs a tissue- thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST SAM!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

><p>They looked out over the ship, and through the fog they saw boats sailing towards them.<p>

"Narnian's! THERE NARNIAN'S!" a crew member said.

Gale and Rince looked out and spotted Helean.

"HELEAN!" Rince shouted and Gale jumped into the water followed by her father.

Edmund had Lucy and Sam next to him, so he wrapped his arms around them both. Caspian joined them and looked out.

"Get them aboard." he shouted and smiled.

They were all watching when they heard splashing.

"Lucy? Lucy over here! I'm in the water." a familiar voice shouted causing them all to walk over to where it was coming from.

"Eustace?" Lucy shouted.

"Yes it's me. Look I'm a boy again, I'm a boy!" he smiled.

Reepicheep was so happy to see Eustace that he jumped in shouting,

"Eustace I see your wings have been clipped."

He sat on his shoulder and started singing the little song tasting the water. It was sweet.

"IT'S SWEET!"

Eustace smiled and then there were lilies floating in the water. The 6 of them all climbed in a boat and Caspian and Edmund rowed it.

"I'm sorry I was being such a little brat. I guess I was a better dragon then I ever was a boy really."

"No problem Eustace. You were a pretty good dragon." Edmund said with a small chuckle.

Sam was behind the two Kings speaking to Reep.

"What was he like when he was a dragon Reep? You knew him better like that then any of us did."

"Well he was a lot braver and less stupid than he was when he was a boy. But I think he learned a massive lesson." Reep said with a smile.

"Oh and what was that Reep?" Sam said.

"That you have to expect the unexpected and that maybe his cousins weren't that bad after all."

Sam looked round and smiled. He was right they weren't that bad. She fell in love. She had the most scary battle ever that almost cost her, her life and his. But best of all she found someone she would gladly live the rest of her life with. She rested a hand on his shoulder and when he turned round he smiled.

"Yes Sam?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to see your face. Makes me smile." she said with a wink as she turned away.

Edmund looked down he still felt his heart race when ever he was near her. He kept rowing despite the laughs form Caspian, Eustace and Lu. Sam one the other hand was looking out to see the lilies come to an end and a beach started to appear along with a huge wave.

"This everyone is Aslan's country." Reepicheep said as he jumped onto the sand.

They all jumped out of the boat and strode across white sandy beach. Edmund looked at Sam and new what was going to happen. They heard the light padding of paws behind them.

"You have come far children. I am proud of you." Aslan said.

Caspian looked at the huge wave that suddenly reached higher into the sky. Lucy and Eustace looked at Aslan.

"Is this your country?" Lucy asked.

"No dear one my country lies beyond." Aslan said.

Sam looked at Aslan. She almost read his mind because she started to cry. Edmund held her close and she didn't want to let go of him. She was going to be without the one she ever loved and will ever love.

"You two have grown up, just like your brother and sister." he said and then Edmund tensed.

He didn't want to leave but he knew he had to, they had a family who loved them and needed them. He still couldn't imagine life without Sam. He loves her and he didn't know if he could let her go yet. Reep soon decided he would go to Aslans country. The 5 of them were pretty upset about such a noble warrior leaving Narnia's forces when he was still needed.

"Sam... I can't believe I have to leave. I don't know what I'm going to do without you." Edmund said as tears sprung to his eyes.

"Ed... I don't want you to leave. I wish you could just stay with me, but I understand the reasons on why you can't. I just still can't believe that our time is up already." she said looking down.

Caspian, Lu and Eustace all felt pretty upset about this because one: Edmund has never really taken an interest in any girls and two: he fell in love and he would lose her. Edmund sighed and he hugged her. He swayed a little bit but had to pull away. He looked her in the eyes and said,

"I love you Sam. I don't want to leave but I have to."

He then kissed her one last time and made it special. He was so in love with her and he would never get to see her again. When they pulled away Sam pulled something from under her top. It was a massive necklace that said "Samantha The Brave" she pulled it off from around her neck braking the chain and placed it in Edmund's hands. He looked at it and she closed his hands around it.

"So you won't forget me." she said with a little smile as tears left her clouded eyes.

What no one knew was all the Kings and Queens of old had one too. Edmund remembered he had his on and he pulled his off dropping it in her hands. It said "Edmund The Just" in gold.

"So you don't forget me either." he said laughing a little.

"I could never forget you. Your in every book I read and I will always have this trip."

"Edmund you must leave now. I'm sorry." Aslan said as he looked at Sam.

Lucy asked as she went to hug him for a little while.

"Will we ever meet again?"

"Mmmm... Yes." he said with a smile.

Lucy hugged Aslan and then walked over to Eustace who had said all of his goodbyes. Edmund let go of Sam's free hand and walked away. Sam allowed all the tears that she had stored in her eyes to fall. She stood next to Aslan and twisted Edmunds necklace in her fingers. The gold was still shiny. His name flooded her with memories already. Aslan roared and a huge portal thing opened in the massive wave. Sam began to sob and she wanted him to stay. Edmund couldn't look back and when he did tears flooded down his cheeks.

"BYE MY JUST KING!" Sam shouted and Edmund shouted back,

"GOODBYE MY BRAVE PRINCESS!"

They walked back into the wave and the water started to swirl around and it closed up. Sam waited and waited for him to almost jump back through. When he didn't she fell to her knees, and she cried her eyes out. She held his necklace to her heart. Caspian sighed and kneeled next to his best friend. He comforted her and Aslan watched. Caspian whispered,

"He will never forget you Sam. He was able to take your necklace out of Narnia. He will keep it forever."

Sam flung herself into her best friends arms. Caspian picked her up and they made there way back to the Dawn Treader for the last time. After that they would make there way back to Narnia were Sam would live the rest of her life on her own without her only true love. Edmund on the other hand was were he started. In Cambridge. He still had hold of her silver necklace. It was so clean and it shone in the sun that came through the little window. The two Pevensies and Eustace often spoke of Narnia. They did until Edmund and Lucy left to go and live with there parents and there brother and sister again after the war had ended. Even after that they often sent letters to each other and the elder Pevensies found out who Sam was. In Narnia Sam wore his necklace to symbolise how much she loved him. She never went anywhere without it. She would never forget the first time she met, Edmund Pevensie, The Just King of Narnia!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tragic end :( haha joke it was pretty damn sad though. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it for you :) one last time for this story please review :) thanks. All Welcome <strong>


End file.
